Diamonds Are Better Than Dogs
by Miss-Obsessed
Summary: The day I laid my eyes on him, I knew I could never forget him. His features were just right… the type that every women would dream of. Then one night, he’s on one side of a prison cell and I'm on the other… AU/AH
1. Preparation

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparation**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Ready?" I hissed impatiently as I paced back and forth across our living room.

"We'll be right out! Hey, Rosalie, you know you could try adding a little more eye shadow…" Alice babbled continuously. I could picture her rummaging through a jumbo-sized bag of cosmetics with a graceful look on her face.

_Alice will be Alice_, I sighed.

Ever since I had met Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, it was like I knew them all my life. They were like sisters to me and I loved them very much. But sometimes it was very easy to get pissed at them. Like this particular habit, for example.

The hinge of the bedroom door creaked and swung open in one swift movement. Heels clicked across the hardwood floor and the two fashion-obsessed women were ready to make their striking entrance. And it only took them, let me see…TWO HOURS AND THIRTY SEVEN MINUTES.

Out came blond-haired Rosalie in a gleaming black dress that fit perfectly on her tall body. Her already flawless hair was in perfect waves, creating a silky curtain that dropped past her shoulders. The dress draped around Rose's whole frame and dropped to the surface of the solid ground, with a pair of three-inch silver heels contrasting with the outfit. And of course, she'd finished off with just a touch of makeup.

As for Alice…Well, there were a variety of words to describe her. Her short, petite frame was covered with a strapless black number that hugged her entire body. Her incredibly short, spiky hair was straightened to give her a chic look. She finished her look off with a pair of black Gucci boots she'd spent forever hunting for and some faded black eye shadow that brought out her gleaming green eyes.

"Okay, done," Alice chirped cheerily when she saw me glaring at her.

"Alice Brandon, if you weren't my best friend right now, I would sue you so thoroughly that they'd take away the last pair of designer shoes you own!" I whispered with venom dripping from my voice as I stomped towards the door.

I noticed my shoelaces hanging loosely from my sneakers, but I really wasn't in the mood to tie them and I kept walking. However, the moment I was dreading all day arrived right then and the _klutz fairy_ did her thing.

"Ow! Damn it!" I cried out, and I realized one thing: I, Isabella Marie Swan, had officially tripped for the hundredth time this year.

I heard snickers coming from the girls and turned to glare at them with my chocolate brown eyes. Even though they weren't much help, I ended up receiving one of those innocent 'oh-don't-look-at-me-you-clumsy-banana' looks.

_Well? Are you gonna help me up or what? Or are you too worried about ruining your layers of crap-up and your cheap black clothes?_

I clamped my mouth shut with both gloved hands to stop that from slipping from my mouth. God, I could go overboard like that any time and lose everything in front of me. My two crazy friends, the apartment, even my seaweed green bed sheets would get thrown in the garbage!

"Bella, Bella…" Rosalie sighed while Alice just shook her head. They came towards me, lifting me up with two easy hands as if I were fifty pounds, and set me upright.

"Thanks," I muttered dryly, rolling my eyes for emphasis.

"Shall we?" Rosalie smirked and Alice smiled her usual toothy grin.

"Fine." I crossed my arms tightly and made my way to the front door. They followed right behind me, wait…not exactly following, more like copying my every move. I tilted my head to the side slightly and snuck a short one-second look at them. It was exactly what I thought: their arms were crossed in precisely the same position as mine were, excluding the fact that they had the silliest grins plastered on their faces.

We made our way to the apartment's glass elevator, which was abandoned. This made sense because it was around one at night…Well, morning. Whatever.

The moonlight shone brightly and I could easily make out my own reflection. The girl in the glass stared back gloomily as she pouted in her black sweats, tight-fitted black shirt, and a pair of raggedy sneakers. She was the most hideous woman I had seen in my entire life. And then it suddenly hit me…It was me. I was that ugly looking person in that reflection in front of me. God, could my face get any uglier? Or maybe I should just put one of those brown paper bags on my head with the two holes for my eyes like-

"Bella…" that familiar voice whined from behind me, snapping me out of my crazy thoughts.

"Alice…" I mimicked her voice while she put her puny hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Someone's feeling better," Rosalie commented, playing around with a strand of her perfect hair. Of course, that comment was directed at me…who else could it be? Sometimes I think that my attitude could cause my friends to hate me on the inside and keep a false facade on the outside. But given how long we've known each other, I know they will always love me the way I am.

I sighed heavily.

"Yes, Alice, the most-bouncy-buddy-who-is-sometimes-an-annoying-little-mortal-individual?" I said sarcastically, and looked down to her tiny frame, eyebrows raised.

"Geez, Bella. Do you know what you look like right now?" she asked. Rosalie followed suit, mimicking Alice's daily 'hands-on-hips' position. A sneaky smile spread across her face.

I shrugged my shoulders, acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about. Seriously, making Alice so darned angry was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. I mean, usually she would stomp her foot and it was impossible not to laugh. First, she would lift her skinny leg up so high and drop it against the ground - _hard_. And I mean super hard; it would feel as if the earth was shaking beneath my feet. It would remind me of the kids from my high school's marching band, going "One, Two, One, two!"

"You look like a drunken teenager who's just come out from some random guy's bedroom!" she spat with a look of disgust on her face. Rosalie gave her a soft nudge, telling her to stop talking.

I was so used to the fact that Alice always held a new grudge against my clothes every single day. Making me wear the designer clothes from the latest boutiques and using accessories…Ugh! I would rather stay the plain Bella I am instead of getting done up like those Bratz dolls. Sometimes, I would buy the cheapest and ugliest pieces of clothing just to tick her fashion-soaked Type-A personality off.

A smile spread across my face at the several memories that were flickering inside my head. Suddenly, two strong hands shook my shoulders vigorously, easily translating into 'ARE YOU CRAZY?'

"Bella! Listen to me, okay? I will not tolerate the fact that my best friend runs around wearing the crappiest pieces of material on her totally tempting body. I repeat: I will not tolerate this again. Am I understood?" she questioned, finally releasing the super tight grip on my shoulders.

I winced, rubbing my delicate shoulders in circular motions. "It's not like Carlisle is going to pay me for doing this in my best clothes…" I mumbled quietly, bringing my eyes down to the elevator's floor.

"What did you say, young lady?" she snapped at me mockingly, humor dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, sir... I mean, yes, ma'am!" I saluted her and earned a two-sided hug from Alice and Rosalie.

"Aww…" a deep, husky voice said sarcastically and scared the Jesse McCartney out of the three of us. My eyes widened at the sound and quickly scanned the elevator. I caught a white ghostly figure through the glass, swimming in the dark night sky. We broke apart in one fluid movement and noticed that the elevator door had opened and in front of our eyes was the main lobby. And ... it was empty.

_What the fudge? Oh, my God, am I being punished for not wearing the most fashionable clothes on earth?_

Rosalie was the first one to speak.

"Um…?" Her voice was tense and colored with confusion and a hint of panic. We stepped out of the elevator and stood there staring at the blank spaces around us. Alice was the first to break out of the frozen stance she was in.

"That was just…so freaky," she finally admitted. The look on her pale face made her seem as if she could just faint any second.

"Guys! Just forget about it, alright? It's probably a dust bunny or something…" I mumbled carelessly and started walking towards the exit. Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances and walked speedily to catch up with me. They stayed unbelievably quiet as we reached Rosalie's red BMW convertible.

"I'm driving," I declared and made my way to the driver's seat of the car. When I had said that, no one complained, not even Rose even though it was her car, for Pete's sake! We would always fight over who would drive and complaints were always shot at me because I drove the slowest. Oh, well… it looked like I'd be driving for a while if these overgrown babies weren't going to act like normal humans.

The two were already in their seats staring out of the windows as I hopped into the vehicle and popped the key into the ignition.

***

The car drive to the museum was half an hour and we had another twenty minutes left to be precise.

Still no words from either Alice or Rosalie and I decided that there was only one solution for this problem.

_Here goes nothing…_

"Alice, if you won't snap out of your silent treatment, I will never _let_ you take me shopping again. No matter what. And you, blondie," I threatened Rosalie jokingly, "I will never let you drive your car again and I will give it to the happy lovey-dovey couple next door for free…I'll even take pictures of them making out in the backseat for you…" I blabbered on until Rosalie and Alice ever so slowly turned their heads around and put their famous death glares into effect.

"WHAT?" they screeched so loudly that a normal human being would have gone deaf.

_Haha…I just loved playing the 'never' card with these two..._

I smiled and focused on driving the car.

"You heard me."

"Okay, fine. You win," Alice groaned, "But no one can change my mind about that random thing talkin' back there at the elevator."

"Yeah, Alice is right. I still can't remove that voice from my mind," Rosalie agreed, pulling out her pocket mirror and adding a new layer of lip gloss.

_At least these guys were talking again…_

"Does it really matter now? I mean, it was probably just some kid playing a prank on us," I said quickly, focusing my eyes on the dark road.

"At 1 AM? Man, you're smart!" the little midget whispered the last part softly in her sarcastic tone.

_Told you she was clever…Smart ass…_

"True," I said lazily, while Rosalie was still applying that coat of lip stuff.

"Bella… Do you mind driving any slower? Because that would be so appreciated," Rosalie said cynically, rolling her too-perfect, fathomless clear blue eyes.

"For God's sake... Hold your hair on already," I joked, smiling at her poor sarcasm. "At least our bouncy bud back there is quiet for once…" I pretended to wipe the sweat from my forehead and took a deep breath while sneaking a look at her through the mirror.

"You take that back, Isabella Marie Swan," she whispered murderously, her emerald eyes narrowing as she lunged forward.

"Hmm," I mockingly put my index finger under my chin and began to pretend as if I was thinking very seriously, while taking the key out of the ignition.

After that, everything happened way too fast. Alice jumped on me, then pretended to strangle me with her iron-like grip, and got carried away and pushed open the door (which was conveniently unlocked). She shoved me out and as a final touch…ended up falling on top of me and knocked the breath out of me. It wasn't a pretty sight…not pretty at all.

I only managed to croak out three one syllable words:

"GET OFF ME!"

Like I said before, as smart as Alice was, she realized what a mistake she'd made and got off of me as quickly as she could. She gasped at the mess she had created.

"Bella! I am so sorry. I got carried away and I didn't mean to do that because you are like a sister to me and please forgive me because I would never mean to hurt you -" Alice chattered on until Rosalie came out from the passenger seat and told her to shut up.

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled and helped us both up from the ground. I quickly brushed the imaginary dust from my scruffy clothes and went straight to help Alice out.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked cautiously, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I could ask the same thing," she smiled wryly and gave a quick and final apology to me. As the good friend I was, I reassured her that nothing happened, blah, blah…

Alice squealed and skipped to the car to get her make-up box she used for 'traveling,' as she so excitedly put it. This hyper maniac was self-conscious about her looks sometimes, which was pretty weird to me. I mean, she was absolutely stunning the way she is!

"_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be dum bum..._" my cell phone sang Rihanna's totally addicting song _Disturbia_ while I fumbled through my pockets looking for it.

_Found it!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's Carlisle. I just wanted to make sure that you're all set for this mission, and to see if there are any problems or anything. So ... everything's good?"

"Oh, hi. Yeah, don't worry, sir. We just got here and we are about to enter the building. And we will achieve what we are aiming for," I added.

"Great! That's the spirit. And what did I tell you about calling me Carlisle?"

"Oops. Sorry, sir -- I mean Carlisle."

He chuckled and wished us good luck before hanging up.

"Was it Carlisle?" Alice asked quickly, rushing towards me from the car. I nodded and motioned Rosalie to come closer as well.

"Okay, guys, I know we can do this. We are going to enter the building in a few seconds and we will do what we've been asked to do. And we'll be outta there in no time!" I said positively, trying to change the mood a little. The girls listened and nodded in approval as we linked arms, walking towards the ancient museum.

The entry doors were screaming for us to open them. I looked at Rosalie and Alice carefully and saw that they were thinking the same thing.

_You can do this, Bella. We can do this…_

The three of us took deep breaths and stepped up the concrete stairs and stood in front of the enormous doors.

"Ready?" I asked quietly, looking at the two most important people in my life. Rosalie shared a glance with Alice and both flashed their amazing smiles.

"Hell, yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Just a quick disclaimer applying for the entire story:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Okay, so this was a random idea I was thinking about for quite a while and I thought I'd bring it over here. A huge shout out goes to my beta, ValleyKnown, YOU ROCK! And please, please, don't forget to review! :-)

- Mo**  
**


	2. To Tell or Not To Tell

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Tell or Not To Tell**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

As the three of us parted ways, I thought about that figure I'd seen at the apartment's elevator. What could it possibly be? I definitely knew that it couldn't have been a person. In all my life I'd never believed in ghosts… But should I tell the girls about what's on my mind? Or should I just forget about it? I bet that even if I told them, they would never believe me. Could it have been my imagination? I'll admit, I have been watching a lot of horror movies lately but…could it possibly be true?

I thought of Rosalie and Alice. They were freaking out before, not even uttering one single word. After I pulled a few strings they snapped out of their odd behavior and went back to normal. If I told them they would probably try to send me to a psychologist for therapy sessions.

I went through the pros and cons in my head and approached to the door I was assigned to go through. I rummaged through my pockets for the key and pulled it out. A week ago, at the Seattle Art Museum, Rosalie's natural beauty had helped her distract the young employee at the front desk so easily that she managed to grab the spare keys and got away. The poor guy was left ogling at the empty space after her.

I snickered at the short story Rose had told me and carefully inserted the key and unlocked the door. I pulled the metal doorknob open carefully and stepped inside to an empty hallway, leading to a single door. My heart was beating a little faster than usual and there was this sickening feeling inside me. I didn't really feel this anxious about doing something that was silly and reckless, but why did I just want to run away and hide? I took baby steps towards the door, trying not to create any noise. The hallway was big enough to hold at least five footballers. Pretty small, I'll say, but what's the use for it if it's such a small size? _I'm definitely going to mention this for the comment box._

The door was within my hand reach and I twisted the doorknob and pulled it open.

Wait a minute…Wasn't the alarm supposed to go off and the vicious bulldogs were supposed to come chasing after me, plotting murder plans as they came? The thought of cartoon bulldogs chasing me down with big cartoon bubbles above their heads with me + teeth = a dead Bella.

I shook my head furiously at my own absurd imagination.

_Wow, Alice was right. I really am smart…_

Speaking of Alice…She was the one who disconnected all the alarms in the first place. Technology was her thing; she could do anything tech related if you asked her to. What a smart little thing she was…

I carefully tiptoed my way to the main hall where I was supposed to meet the rest of the girls. And just as I imagined, Alice and Rosalie were there waiting there silently fuming with expressions that read 'KILL'. Thank god I didn't see any heels in their hands. Otherwise they would've threatened to murder me right there and then. I still didn't understand why they needed to wear heels in the first place. Sure, heels are great for any special occasion or just for casual wear, but wearing them on a mission? Puh-lease.

"Where were you?" they hissed at the same time, charging right up to me as soon as I was in sight.

_Uh-Oh…_

"Um… I was doing some intense philosophy… about various possessions," I gulped and looked at them nervously.

For some reason they both cracked up, covering their mouths while I tried to tell them to quiet down.

"Holy crap. You should… have seen your… face," Rosalie said between short giggles.

"And what's with the use of such foreign words, Bella? Just plain old English would be nice!" Alice whispered, trying to stay calm.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out like a five-year old and walked away, pretending to be mad at them. I had only managed to take about fifteen steps or so when I could see the silhouette of one figure following right behind me.

"Bella, that's the wrong way," Alice informed me, giggling ever so slightly. I abruptly spun around and looked down to her tiny frame, cocking my head to the side with one eyebrow raised.

"We need to go back to the main entrance where I and Rose were waiting for you-" I cut her off.

_Yeah, yeah. I know I'm an insolent young lady, yada, yada…_

"Why?" the question was the first thing that popped out of my mouth.

"I was getting to that part when you interrupted me!" she gritted her teeth and glared at me.

"Jesus. I'm sorry," I quickly said and gave her a quick one armed hugged and motioned with my hand to continue.

"Now, as I was saying…Rose and I have a map of the museum and a plan of what we're supposed to do," I opened my mouth to protest but she put her hand up and continued talking.

"And according to the plan, it says that you should be at the lobby right now," she smirked and went to where Rosalie was intently studying the plan. I sighed and made my way toward the two.

I noticed the clock above the empty front desk. It was 2:29AM. I had practically wasted at least two hours of my precious sleeping time on this mission. Not that I hate Carlisle or anything, but Alice and Rose thought it would be an easy way to earn money, and to keep up with our studies.

Anyway, Rosalie and Alice had already started bickering back and forth about stuff that wasn't even related to what we were supposed to be doing. Little miss Alice had to explain the entire plan to us, but it remained flat and untouched on the floor.

I jogged towards them to see what argument was left to be quarreled about in this huge world of ours.

"Kellan Lutz," Rose shot at Alice.

"Jackson Rathbone," Alice shot back.

"Robert Pattinson"

"Taylor Lautner"

"Woah, woah…Hold on. What did I miss? The mention of hot men has gotten me all tingly!" I winked at Rose who had an amused look on her face.

"Well, you see…We were discussing about how we needed dates soon –insert groan here- and for some reason the topic wandered towards something like which actor would rather look down our shirts…" Rose said, with a twinkle in her eye. Alice stared at her and blushed a dark shade of red.

"I see," I pursed my lips, "So, what types of shirts do you think the men would prefer? Tight fitted, loose and baggy…" I listed the all the possibilities, until Rosalie muttered something unintelligible under her breath. Alice cracked a tiny smile.

I gave them my innocent 'what?' look and knelt down on the floor next to them.

"Okay, let's just start this, alright?" Alice mumbled quietly and started explaining the mechanics of the plan.

"Now…We are supposed to go up the staircase," she pointed towards the one near the front information desk, "And when we reach the second floor, there will be several different art exhibitions with sculptures and paintings…You get the picture."

"We will have to go up another floor to the Jewelry Exhibition and on the back far left corner should be the famous Golden Jubilee Diamond." Alice finished off with a look of excitement in her eyes. She jumped up, pulled me and Rose up. Luckily, Carlisle had given us a map of the museum and where the diamond was, so there was no pressure on our heads. He had once told us that this diamond is currently the world's largest faceted diamond, weighing over five hundred carats and worth over a billion American dollars. It was initially from South Africa, but it was placed in this museum's Jewelry Exhibition for citizens to look at.

"Alice, weren't you supposed to fall down?" I asked her honestly. "You're wearing heels and you didn't even stumble an inch! How is that possible?"

She laughed her musical laugh and started skipping towards the staircase.

"Who was the one born with the klutziness in the first place, huh?" she called out.

I sighed.

"C'mon _Rosie-Posie_…We've got a diamond to find!" I linked my arm through hers and followed the direction Alice went.

"Sure thing…_Bella-Kins_," Rose smirked and increased her pace.

"Be careful, Rose," I cautioned, as we started climbing the stairs.

"Psh. I should be the one worrying right now," she whispered.

I let go of Rosalie's arm and examined the exhibition we were in right now. There were many legendary paintings like 'Mona Lisa' and 'The Scream'…Personal favorites of my own. I noticed a large, seven foot sculpture of a Greek god staring down at me with dull eyes. An empty space lay next to it with rather unusual patterns printed on it. Something drew me towards it and when I looked at it again there was a shadow on the wall, copying the sculpture's pose. I swear I had seen this figure before, but I didn't know where…

I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks.

No, no, no. It couldn't have been. It was…the ghost-thing from the elevator. The figure stayed in its posture while I went closer to examine it. I could see the outline of huge muscles on the arms, as well as a tall, burly frame enough to pass as an athlete. This reminded me of someone who was very close to me, someone who I had a very long relationship with, someone who I'd left behind…

"Bella? Hello? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie whispered softly, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked once and noticed that Rosalie was looking at me with concern. Great, now I have an explanation to give.

"Oh! Um, sorry. I sorta zoned out." I said, not meeting her eyes. She sighed and tapped her foot against the floor.

"Fine! I just saw something!" I said as her eyes widened.

"Wait…You mean…You're psychic?" she asked with too much astonishment for my liking.

I slapped my self on the forehead and started again.

"No! What I mean is that I saw someone following us." I stammered.

This time she was the one who slapped her hand on her forehead. I stared at her in confusion, rubbing the back of my sweaty neck.

"Bella… I thought you would forget about that thing in the elevator, but it seems as if you haven't. Look, you're probably just imagining things so just forget it. Me and Alice are here with you; there's nothing to worry about, alright?" I nodded and started walking again. _I am not going to look there again, I am not going to look there again_, I chanted in my head. It was like some strong magnetic force, trying to make me look there again. _Don't look there Bella…_ I couldn't take it anymore and peeked to that area again.

_It was...The figure still…_

The wall remained shadow-less and stared back at me like a hawk. Rose gently took my arm and led me to the Jewelry Exhibition.

***

"Alice where are you in this goddamn place?" Rosalie whispered fiercely looking around the empty blackness.

A short figure made its way ever closer to us and flickered on the lights near the entrance. Good thing I was behind Rosalie, I was too much of a scary-cat to handle this kind of stuff. The figure had spiky hair, giving it a wild animal appearance. A pair of sharp daggers pointing out from the heels of its feet…Black paint smeared on its eyes like a crazy Native American…

It was none other than Alice.

She crossed her arms and stared us down with her narrowed eyes, while I slid out of my hiding place and stood next to Rosalie, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where were you my dear Alice? We were terribly missing your hyper instincts!" I sniffed, clutching a hand to my heart. Rose was shaking so hard that I figured that she was trying not to laugh.

But this was Alice! Knowing what type of person she was like, I knew exactly what she would do. She went back to the normal person she was and had a pout on her face.

"You missed me?" She said in a tiny voice. Rosalie and I grinned and nodded our heads enthusiastically.

Alice jumped up and hugged us, practically killing us with her strong grip. I pulled her off and pointed towards the area of the diamond.

"Let's just go already! I'm sleepy!" I whined and grabbed Alice's hands, dragging her to the area of the gemstone.

"So is this where it is, Pixie?" Rose asked, staring at the beautiful yellowish-brown diamond in awe. It was in a fire rose cushion cut and should be able to fit in the palm of my hand. The glass box that it was placed in was outlined with gold edges with three dim lights pointing down at it from the ceiling. All the facets of the diamond reflected from the light, going in all different directions.

"Like duh!" Alice emphasized the 'd' and took out her tools and gadgets.

I shook my head and yawned heavily.

I wandered towards other gemstones and noticed that Rosalie was doing the same as well. There was a tiny cut ruby held in a display case near me, shining under the light.

CRACK!

Everything went pitch black and squeaks of panic could be heard. Why of all days, did the power have to go off at this moment?

"They were saying on the news the other day that the power would go out often since it would be helpful for our environment," I joked casually.

"Like I give a damn about our environment. Fu-" Rosalie cursed, while I could hear Alice breathing in and out.

"Rosalie Hale…" I warned.

"Don't you Rosalie me, Bella! We're stuck in the hell-hole now! What else do you expect me to do?" She hissed in frustration. I could imagine the murderous look on her face.

"What should we do now?" Alice repeated, dropping the tools to the ground.

"How 'bout… we play a game. Sound good?" I asked.

"Count me out." The two whispered at the exact time.

"Fine then. Be like that," I mock-sulked and snuffled my nose for prominence.

The three of us stood still in our positions and waited. It could have been minutes, hours, possibly days but the power didn't come back on.

I rubbed my eyes so hard I thought I might push them to the back of my head and hoped that I would magically be transported to the apartment. As Rosalie would have said: "Not likely."

But…there was this sound I could hear. It sounded like footsteps coming from the direction of the staircase. A lot of footsteps. Oh, my God. My heart started its P.E. class, thumping loudly in my chest. I could hear my now wretched breathing and closed my eyes.

_Just my imagination…Just my imagination…_I reminded myself, bringing my fingers to my temples.

The footsteps were getting louder and closer…

A bright beam of light shone on my face and I opened my eyes in horror. I couldn't see anything but the light. But I knew that it was someone doing this. Someone who had found our secret out. Someone who…

"Beautiful," the male voice in front of me murmured. It was a man! My heart abruptly stopped and all that could be heard was the person breathing in front of me. Sweat dripped down my face as my pupils widened, about to pop out in any moment. I felt like one of those innocent lambs who would get killed and eaten by a specific dangerous predator, the mountain lion.

The person lowered the light slightly, allowing me to relax my posture. I could make out his tall, toned body which appeared to look down at me. As much as I wanted to run away and scream, I couldn't. It would only get us into more trouble and I definitely couldn't risk that. I couldn't feel anything. My bones had gone numb. The man took a step towards me…

And that was when…

…I screamed…

… With two other shrill screams echoing in the room…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know, I know. I took forever to get this out... But school comes first, right? :) So, who do you think is haunting Bella and the girls at the museum? Tell me what you think! Also, the next chapter should be up soon... And can we please try to get 10+ reviews for this chapter? Whoever reviews will get a teaser from the next chapter! :D

- Mo**  
**


	3. The Dreaded Author's Note

Hey, guys…

Er, I guess you're all wondering where I've been, huh? Well… You see, there's something called school, which has surprisingly collided with my life, and is practically ripping me to shreds. I totally blame it for not letting me updating this fic as often, as I probably would have. What can I say... -sigh- Also, my **awesome** beta has been busy with her life and college (glad I'm not there yet…) so, the next chapter might take a while… Sorry!

And... I'd like to thank all you readers for actually, reading and reviewing this story… despite its slow update. Please, bear with me… I know it's been around 4 months, but I will try my best to get this updated…

Thanks,

Mo :)


End file.
